


hidekaneweek 2 – Sunshine

by Calico_Neko



Series: hidekaneweek [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide adalah matahari bagi Kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidekaneweek 2 – Sunshine

Hide, kuning dalam artian harfiah. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berdiri tegak namun lembut. Terlihat berkilau, cerah terpapar matahari.

Matahari, kata yang tepat untuk menyebut sosok lelaki ceria tersebut. Bukan hanya karena sama-sama kuning, melainkan juga karena dia begitu terang. Dia adalah sosok penuntun nan cerah yang pernah Kaneki temui dan dapati.

Matahari, begitu menyilaukan. Ada detik dimana Kaneki harus memicingkan mata akan sinar yang keluar dari sikapnya. Ia begitu menghibur, sang cahaya ketika gelap, pembimbing Kaneki ketika sang pemilik surai hitam tersesat dalam gua gelap nan berliku yang bernamakan realita kehidupan.

Matahari, hangat dan panas. Waktu yang bergulir selalu mengingatkan Kaneki bahwa Hide adalah sosok yang selalu merengkuhnya. Pelukan hangat merasuki hati tidak pernah absen bila menemui sang sahabat yang tenggelam dalam kubangan es. Hide selalu mampu mencairkan es itu.

Matahari, diam di tempat. Berbeda dengan Hide mataharinya. Ia bergerak bebas. Berkeliaran kemana pun, di mana pun, kapan pun. Ia selalu berusaha sedia. Hide adalah matahari kala terang dan bulan kala gelap. Akan tetapi, walau diam, matahari selalu mengintip pada isi bumi, seperti Hide mengintip isi pikiran sang sahabat.Hide adalah si pengerti.

Matahari, hanya ada satu. Terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat. Tidak ada kata terbenam yang Kaneki yakini akan mampir pada sosok perhatian tersebut. Hide selalu terbit. Kehadirannya yang hanya satu di muka bumi layaknya sebongkah bola matahari tidak akan mampu digantikan siapa pun apalagi apapun.

Ya, karena matahari hanya satu. Hide hanya satu. Tidak ada substitut dan tidak akan pernah ada pengganti.

Karena Hide adalah Hide, bola matahari yang terang, hangat, cerah, sang pelihat, dan utamanya … hanya satu.

“Hide, terima kasih telah menjadi matahari pertamaku. Aku harap kita dapat terus bersahabat sampai matahari tidak dapat lagi menerangi hari.”

“Terima kasih, sahabat.”


End file.
